Never let me go
by Dark Erzebeth
Summary: Clary y Jace siempre han sido los mejores amigos, han estado juntos toda la vida, y son los mejores cazadores de sombras de Nueva York sin embargo una chica ira tomando el corazón del joven y pronto Clary sentirá cosas que jamás pensó sentir por su mejor amigo.
1. Ex corde

**Never let me go.**

Declaimer; La historia, los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La trama es mía.

Por favor **NO al PLAGIO.**

Summary; Clary y Jace siempre han sido los mejores amigos, han estado juntos toda la vida, y son los mejores cazadores de sombras de Nueva York sin embargo una chica ira tomando el corazón del joven y pronto Clary sentirá cosas que jamás pensó sentir por su mejor amigo.

Rated; T (+13)

Pairing:

ClaryxJace/JacexAline/ClaryxSimon.

MagnusxAlec.

IsabellexSimon/IsabellexMerlion.

(Wow aquí si hay mucho enredo ^_^)

11/Diciembre/12

**Prologo:**

-¿Qué hay en ella, que no puedes dejarla ir?

-Clary por favor entiende…

-¡No! Ella nos pone en peligro, por favor Jace deja que se vaya.

-¡No puedo! La amo, daría todo por ella, no voy a dejarla.

-Clary dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida.

-¿Ni siquiera por mi?

-Lo siento Clary…

**Never let me go.**

Capítulo I.

**Ex corde.**

"_Te amo, Te amo y no me importa que seas mi hermana; no estés con él, no lo quieras, no salgas con él. Permanece conmigo. Quiéreme. Quédate conmigo. No sé como estar sin ti.-Jace."_

_(Fragmento de la corte Seliee contado desde el punto de vista de Jace)_

Jace cerro la puerta de su casillero con fastidio mientras que a su espalda una pequeña pelirroja reía disimuladamente.

Los gritos de las dos chicas enfurecidas dentro del baño se escuchaban aún en el pasillo.

-Vamos Jace, tranquilo.- trato de serenarlo la chica.

-Fácil para ti decirlo Fairchild.- el chico se dio la vuelta enfrentándola.

Ella río, Jace tenía la mejilla roja y la marca de dedos aun atravesaba su rostro. El la miro irritado.

-Siento decirlo Jace, pero definitivamente te lo merecías.

El resopló.

Con una sonrisa Clary toco suavemente su enrojecida mejilla.

-Debería darte vergüenza, mira que enrollarte con las dos – negó divertida con la cabeza.

Jace le sonrió divertido.

-No pude evitarlo, soy encantador.

-Bueno es tu cara no la mía. – Clary rio, dando palmaditas a su mejilla antes de soltarlo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, y Clary recordando el lugar en donde estaban dio un paso atrás. Jace comprendió apartándose también.

-Tengo que irme pequeña, pero nos vemos mas tarde- le sonrió por ultima vez y luego camino a sus siguiente clase.

Clary lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras lo seguía un poco apartada.

Jace camino por los pasillos sin detenerse a mirar a las chicas que susurraban detrás de el.

Y mucho menos se detuvo para ver a los mundanos chicos de la escuela reírse de el.

Después de todo había visto a la pequeña Clary caminar detrás de el con una mirada calculadora y amenazadora. Sabia lo que Clary seria capaz de hacer si el se detenía a golpear a alguno.

Así que siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

-Te lo merecías Jace, eso te pasa por andar de ofrecido con Rose.-Isabelle Lightwood miraba divertida al chico.- tu sabias que Lauren es demasiado celosa.

-Cállate Isabelle- susurró Jace furioso mirando a su parabatai buscando apoyo sin embargo este río divertido y se inclino hacia el curioso.

-¿Que dijo Clary?- pregunto Alec.

-Se burlo de la cachetada.- Alec e Isabelle rieron fuertemente.

-Ella es así- dijo Alec riendo.- es la única que te mantiene en tus casillas.

-Después de los patos, claaaarooo...-canturreo felizmente Isabelle.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de la pequeña Clarissa y de su ¡Oh! gran poder sobre mi? Y...y...y claro de los patos.- los miro encarnando una ceja antes de volver a hablar- Volviendo al tema importante. Lauren no debió hacer eso, darme una cachetada no fue amable, ni siquiera ando con ella, solo fueron unos besos, eso fue todo.

-Bueno, entonces dile.- Isabelle se irguió mirando al profesor entrar.

-Buenos días. -los saludo con aburrimiento.- Tienen una nueva compañera.-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría revelando a una chica alta realmente guapa.

Jace no perdió detalle de ella en ningún momento, mientras que esta se sentaba en el asiento vacío a su lado.

La chica se movía relajadamente y con una gracia femenina pasmosa.

Y de alguna forma se encontró sin poder apartar la vista de soslayo de ella durante toda la clase.

La clase de arte de Clary, era posiblemente su actividad favorita de la escuela mundana.

Sin embargo en esos momentos Clary deseaba que la clase terminara cuanto antes, detrás de ella dos chicas hablaban en susurros, a pesar de eso Clary podía oírlas con absoluta claridad.

-Jace le dijo a Lauren, que no necesitaba de dramas en su vida y termino con ella.

-¿Y tu?

-No lo se, se negó a decirme algo, como si yo fuera la culpable.

-Rose, ¿tu quieres seguir con el?

-El es fascinante, no puedo decirle solo que no.

Clary hizo una mueca, el ego de Jace debía estar bastante alto si cada chica pensaba lo mismo.

-Sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta. ¿Conoces a la pelirroja?

-¿La chica de enfrente?- Clary se irguió violentamente.

-Sí, la vi con Jace.

-Oh Rose ella no es competencia para ti, obviamente a la chica puede gustarle pero ¿el?

-Ella tenía una mano en su rostro y el le sonreía.- Clary se encogió en la silla.

-Calla, creo que te escucho.

-Date prisa Jace, esta vez quiero llegar temprano a clase.- Alec empujo a Jace con el hombro pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer- dijo mirando hacia Aline. Alec frunció el ceño y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque siento que esto no va a salir bien.- Alec suspiro y salió encontrándose con su hermana.

Aline guardo todas sus cosas. Pronto se dio cuenta que el salón se encontraba vacío. Miro confundida el lugar y se dirigió hacia la salida pensativa, pero choco contra un cuerpo musculoso.

Era un chico rubio, alto y de ojos dorados. Guapo en realidad. El chico con el que se había sentado

-¿Perdón?- Aline se separo de el bruscamente.- podrías dejarme pasar.-Jace sonrió socarrón.

-Claro.- avanzo un paso haciendo que ella volviera a pegarse a el. -el río suavemente- lo siento.

Aline suspiro desganada.

-Soy Jace.

-Mucho gusto Jace, pero por favor podrías dejarme pasar.

-Si, solo quería preguntarte si querías sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo.

-Lo siento Jace- Aline se llevo las manos al frente.- pero no estoy de humor. Gracias por tu invitación.

-Wow. Es la primera vez que me rechazan.-Aline río.

-Bueno, deberías acostumbrarte, después de todo no siempre le gustaras a la gente.- Jace enarco una ceja.

-El tema es que, yo, siempre le gusto a la gente, todos van conmigo.

-Bueno pues, no pareces el tipo de persona que va conmigo.

-Así que según tu Aline...¿que tipo de persona parezco yo?-pregunto Jace mirándola desafiante.

-Arrogante, inepto, cabeza dura, mujeriego...amm y si, se me olvidaba, completamente odioso.- La voz de Clary los hizo sobresaltarse a los dos, se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y miraba a los dos chicos divertida. Mientras Jace la miraba sorprendido y Aline la miraba sonriendo.

-Vaya, parece que lo conoces bien.- dijo Aline riendo.

Clary simplemente sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

-Solo juzgo lo que he visto por años. ¿No es cierto Jonathan?-Jace río fuertemente.

-Pero miren quien es. La niña pecosa.- Clary frunció el ceño. Jace miro a Aline y luego señalo a Clary con un dedo acusador- tu no estas mas que celosa.- Clary se mordió el labio. -Has estado rogando por mi amor desde que te conozco.- Los ojos de Clary se llenaron de furia.- ten un poco de dignidad chica.

-Idiota-susurro la chica antes de salir del salón con pisadas fuertes y los puños apretados.

-Wow.- Aline miro sorprendida a Jace.- Enserio, si según tu esa fue una declaración, fue la peor declaración de amor que he visto en mi vida.

Jace se acerco a Aline y se inclino hacia ella.

-Bueno cariño.- susurro en su oído.- puedo mostrarte mis propias declaraciones de amor. Y créeme dulzura, no haz visto ninguna como las mías.

-Bueno Jace. Déjame decirte algo. Este corazón es aprueba de idiotas. - le sonrió débilmente y le palmeo el pecho antes de salir.

Clary se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, junto a Maia y en la esquina mas alejada de "el idiota"

Suspiro pesadamente y se llevo las manos a la cara. Maia río a su lado divertida.

-No me digas... Jace, ¿no es cierto?

-Ese mujeriego.- dijo con el puño apretado y mostrándolo con amenaza. Maia rio.

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Porque debería ser mi culpa?

-Lo tienen muy mimado.

-¿Mimado?- Clary alzo la cara atónita.

-Si. Deberían darle una lección.

-No... entiendo.

-Solo observa a tu alrededor amiga.- señalo la cafetería.

-¿Que tengo que ver?

-Eso- señalo la esquina contraria de la cafetería, en ella estaba "el idiota" Isabelle, Alec y unas chicas que se sentaban alrededor de "el idiota" una de ellas sobre el.

-Eso- refunfuño Clary- es lo de siempre.

-Exacto. -Maia le sonrió- es ese el porque del que no cambia. -Maia comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos- compréndelo, al chico no se le niega nada.- Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea que surgió de pronto en su mente. Y se volvió a ver a Clary. Después de unos desconcertantes segundos para Clary, Maia se levanto y la señalo con un dedo.-Tu.- grito haciendo que todos en la cafetería se volvieran a verlas. Y el barbullo detrás de ellas se detuviera. -Tu eres la respuesta.- volvió a gritar emocionada.

Clary hizo una mueca.

-Maia siéntate, ya hiciste que todos no miraran.

Maia se sentó y se inclino hacia ella y susurro en su oído.

-Tu, mi amiga, vas a enseñarle sobre la humildad a tu arrogante ami-gui-to.- dijo lentamente.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Clary atónita.

-Así es.

-Eres la única que no esta enamorada de el.

-Porque es un idiota.

-Exacto, tu lo vez tal cual es.

-Y eso de que serviría.

-Tu lo enamoras y el cae rendido a tus pies.- Clary jadeo asustada.

-Nooo.

-Piénsalo. Tu eres la única que lo rechaza.- Clary negó con la cabeza y fijo su mirada en la puerta de la cafetería al escuchar que todos de repente guardaban silencio. Y esta vez no era por Maia. Aline acaba de entrar, caminaba con seguridad sin mirar a alguien en particular.

Clary miro hacia Jace. Este la seguía con la mirada atento. Y tenía el ceño fruncido. Parecía molesto.

Entonces Clary río.

-Maia, creo que encontré a la chica perfecta para la misión "El idiota debe hacerse menos idiota"

-Tu.

-No- Clary sonrió hacia Maia y luego señalo a Aline que se había sentado a unas mesas de distancia entre ellas.

-Ella.

Jace corrió rápidamente por las calles y el metro de Nueva York.

Sin embargo supo al instante en el que había salido de la escuela (sin haber encontrado a Clary) que estaba en problemas, graves y grandes problemas.

Y se pregunto como era que una quinceañera menuda y pequeña pudiera infundirle tanto miedo.

-Es Clary- su mente le contesto al instante.

El fin de semana (comenzando por viernes) eran los únicos días que Jocelynn dejaba que su hija se quedara a dormir en el instituto.

Así que ellos lo aprovechaban al máximo.

Amaban esos días.

Y lo había olvidado.

Y Clary se había ido sola.

En la lluvia.

Cuando Jace llego al instituto. Entro rápidamente y nervioso. Sacudió su pelo dejando que el agua salpicara las paredes. Se quito la chaqueta mientras subía por el elevador y finalmente la dejo en un sillón.

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y Clary apareció, descalza con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una blusa gris llena de pintura.

Y estaba furiosa.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Enserió?

-Si, yo... quería hablar con..,

-La nueva.- termino Clary

-Si- Jace bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Esta bien, te perdono- Jace la miro sonriendo- solo porque se que la invitaste a salir y no acepto.- Jace silbo por lo bajo.

-Hieres mis sentimientos Clary, no, no quiso salir pero lo hará.

-¿Porque lo crees?

-Es una chica. Así que pronto caerá a mis pies.

-¿Caerá a tus pies?

-Así es.

-No lo creo

-¿Porque?

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy hermoso

-Eso no quita lo idiota.

-Pero si me hace irresistible.-Clary rodó los ojos. Y se dio la vuelta. Pronto noto que Alec y Isabelle los observaban desde la mesa de la cocina.

-¿A donde vas?-Jace frunció el ceño.

-A aventarme por la ventana.

-No seas dramática Fairchild- la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el.- Ambos sabemos que no te atreverías.-refunfuño Jace.

-Uhhhh- Isabelle sonrió divertida y se inclino hacia adelante.

-Pruébame.- Clary se soltó de su agarre con un manotazo y fue hacia el pasillo.

-Ja. Si, claro lánzate si te atreves -Jace grito a todo pulmón. Se volvió alarmado hacia Alec e Isabelle.

-¿No lo hará verdad?

-A veces la haces enfurecer- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no creo que lo haga.- Jace comenzó a relajarse cuando Isabelle hablo.

-Yo creo que si, ya saben a veces puede ser muy obstinada.

-Y orgullosa- apunto Alec.

-No están ayudando.

-Apuesto 20 dólares a que salta.- Isabelle saco el dinero de su suéter y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Yo treinta.- Alec hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

-¿Y te haces llamar mi parabatai?- Jace lo miro indignado.

Entonces un estruendo se escucho por todo el instituto, junto con el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y un grito desesperado.

Alec miro asustado a Jace quien de repente había palidecido.

Jace se quedo sin aliento al ver un gran hueco en la ventana. Y vidrios rotos por todas partes.

Así que se lanzo atreves de el.

Cayó en el suelo con ligereza, elegancia y facilidad e inmediatamente busco a Clary con la mirada.

Esta estaba sentada en los escalones de el instituto. Con el cabello revuelto. Y una mano en la mejilla. Sonreía ligeramente.

Jace se acerco hasta ella y la levanto de un tirón.

-¡Que demonios te sucede!- grito el tomando su mentón con la mano. Inspeccionando su rostro. Había una cortada profunda en la mejilla de esta y rasguños en toda su cara.

Y ella se sorprendió del grito aunque su mano era suave contra su piel. Vio como saco su estela de su cinturón y la colocaba contra su mejilla.

Realizo las runa rápidamente y pronto no había alguna marca en ella.

La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso Clarissa.

-Entonces no me provoques.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió Alec e Isabelle salieron de ella corriendo.

Isabelle aparto a Jace con un empujón de caderas, tomo las manos de Clary y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Isabelle preocupada. Clary río ligeramente.

-Estoy bien Izzy. -Clary soltó sus manos pero Alec se inclino junto a ella y la agarro de las mejillas pellizcándoselas.

-Porque tienes que ser tan Jace?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Clary y Jace tosieron.

-¿Como? -pregunto Clary, confundida.

-Tan cabezota.- dijo Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros.

-Isabelle-Jace gruño.

-Entiendo.- Clary asintió seriamente.- Lo siento chicos, ya tenemos suficiente con un Jace. ¿No es cierto?

-¡Clary!- Jace levanto las manos al aire furioso, tomo a Clary de una mano y la jalo hacia el instituto de nuevo.

-¡Jace! ¿Que vamos a hacer con la ventana?- Isabelle le grito siguiéndolos.

-Es cierto Jace, mama se enfurecerá.-Grito a su lado Alec riendo.

-Diremos que fuiste tu Alec- grito Clary abrazándose al brazo a Jace.

-¿ Que yo? No lo crearía.

-Diremos que leías poesía, y en eso- hizo una seña con las manos simulado una explosión-Puff. Tu lado emo decidió explorar el patio.

Clary y Jace rieron fuertemente. Después corrieron tratando de esconderse de Alec en la cocina.

Su puño choco contra su abdomen.

Clary emitió un quejido, sosteniendo su mano, la miro volverse rojiza.

Jace rio entretenido.

-Te dije que no cerraras el puño así.

-¿No te dolió? – le pregunto.

-No.

-Idiota. -Jace echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

-Terca.- Contra ataco, tomo su mano entre las suyas con delicadeza y la inspecciono durante unos segundos. – No soy doctor pero… no creo que te hayas roto algo. ¿Quieres que te la vende?- preguntó mientras la miraba con sus ojos dorados. El pulso de Clary aumento.

-No.- dijo dando un paso atrás. –Estoy bien.

Jace asintió. –Vamos, báñate mañana seguiremos entrenando. – sin esperarla salió de la habitación.

Clary lo miro irse aturdida, se llevo una mano al pecho con confusión.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_pensó con turbación.

Quitándose ese pensamiento de su cabeza camino hacía su propia habitación.

La habitación de Clary no era tan grande como la de Jace, solo una cama y un pequeño ropero donde Clary había guardado ropa, y objetos personales, para así no tener que pasar a su casa antes de ir al instituto.

Se coloco su pijama, un short y una blusa con restos de pintura en ella.

Y se dirigió al cuarto de Jace, esperando volver a su cama con rapidez.

El rubio la esperaba recostado en su cama.

Se detuvo un momento mientras lo miraba, el cabello de Jace aun estaba húmedo sin embargo a el no parecía importarle que el agua se escurriera por su cuello.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- le pregunto encarnando una ceja.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, contigo.

-¿Por que no? Lo has hecho antes.

Clary rio entre dientes.

-Cuando éramos niños Jace, y eso porque mi mama no pudo controlar mis llantos.

-Jocelyn no esta aquí Clary. – Apunto. –Vamos, solo esta vez. – Palmeo la colcha a su lado.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto. – dijo dándose por vencida.

Se acerco a la cama ,mientras el se levantaba y quitaba las sabanas.

Finalmente se metieron bajo ellas.

Clary recostó su cabeza en el brazo de el. Jace sonrió divertido y la acerco a el abrazándola.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jace hablo.

-¿Clary?- susurro.

-¿Que?- susurro de vuelta la pelirroja.-¿Por que susurramos?

Sintió a Jace reírse contra su cuerpo.

-Porque... esto es algo intimo.- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Esta bien –susurro de vuelta.

-Sabes que te quiero verdad.- susurro contra su cabello. Clary sintió un dolor en el pecho. Jace casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos. Y solo lo hacia con ella.

-Si.- lo abrazo fuerte- También te quiero.

Jace sonrió contra su cabello.

-Lo se, pero quería pedirte algo- se quedo callado por unos segundos- se que no debería, porque no es justo para ti, pero eres la persona que mas quiero, y por eso tengo miedo.

Clary se aparto solo un poco para incorporarse sobre su codo.

-¿Jace, que sucede? Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Jace asintió. Débilmente.

-Quiero, no- negó con la cabeza-necesito que me digas que te quedaras a mi lado. -Le tomo la mejilla con la mano- sin importar que. -sus ojos brillaron con necesitad.

La vulnerabilidad de Jace la tomo desprevenida.

-Lo are. Jace, ya lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo.-Jace pareció relajarse ante eso. Pero no demasiado. Clary suspiro suavemente. Y luego le sonrió.

-Ex corde*-Susurro la pelirroja.

Jace finalmente suspiro y la atrajo hacia el.

Cuando Clary estaba apunto de dormirse. Escucho en su oído.

-Gracias.

_Palabras: 3,074 (Solo capitulo)_

_Reading Time: 00:15:22 min._

_¡Hola!_

_Después de un largo tiempo aquí estoy._

_Si has leído anteriormente Never let me go, sabrás que hay varios cambios en la historia, mas escenas y mas que nada un capitulo mas largo, (Un conjunto del capitulo 1-3)_

_Te agradezco por seguir esta historia y aguantar todo lo sucedido._

_Si es la primera vez que lees Never let me go._

_Espero que te guste._

_**Dark Erzebeth.**_


	2. Pandemonium

**Never let me go.**

Capitulo II

**Pandemonium.**

"Alzó la mano y Alec entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, la palma de Magnus dura contra la suya-. -¿Recuerdas la noche de la batalla en el barco de Valentine, cuando necesite parte de tu fuerza?_

_-¿La necesitas de nuevo?-pregunto Alec.- Porque puedes tenerla._

_-Siempre necesito tu fuerza, Alec-repuso Magnus, y cerro los ojos mientras sus dedos unidos comenzaban a brillar, como si entre ambos sujetaran una estrella."

(Ciudad de las almas perdidas.- Cassandra Clare)

* * *

_El instituto era un lugar que a Clary le gusto la primera vez que lo vio, ciertamente no solo era la belleza del lugar, o la forma en que se alzaba sobre los otros edificios orgulloso; Clary amo lo grande que era, un lugar digno para jugar, y para correr dentro de el. _

_Sin embargo Jocelyn no parecía sentir lo mismo. _

_Su mano aferraba a Clary con fuerza y mantenía a la niña cerca de ella mientras caminaban hacía el lugar._

_A Clary la situación le parecía ligeramente conocida, la misma expresión de angustia surcaba el rostro de Jocelyn en otra ocasión._

_Jocelyn abrió la reja pronunciando susurros, que Clary no entendió._

_Cuando estuvieron en la puerta Jocelyn la miro fijamente durante algunos segundos, pareciera que quería echar a correr y llevarse a su niña con ella._

_Pero finalmente respiro profundo y golpeo fuertemente y varias veces la puerta._

_Estuvieron paradas durante unos minutos hasta que la puerta crujió mientras se abría._

_Una mujer de cabello negro y de una edad parecida a la de Jocelyn las miro sorprendida detrás de la puerta._

_Su expresión de incredulidad hizo que Clary quisiera reír, sin embargo se mantuvo seria._

_-Ha pasado tiempo Maryse.- la voz de Jocelyn dejo salir un tono filoso, pero bien pudo haber sido sin intensión._

_-¿Jocelyn?- Maryse recompuso su expresión y pronto su rostro era serio y con un toque de frialdad._

_Jocelyn asintió. _

_-Me gustaría hablar contigo Maryse._

_La mujer con una señal les indico que entraran antes de caminar de dentro._

_-Clarissa ven.- Jocelyn tomo la mano de Clary acercando a la niña a ella mientras entraban al instituto._

* * *

La luz directa en sus ojos fue lo que despertó a Clary, lo primero que se encontró sintiendo fue un inmenso calor, el cuerpo entumido y la sensación de haber sido aplastada varias veces.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez sin embargo los cerro al instante, la luz pego de lleno en su vista y la dejo deslumbrada por unos segundos, se tallo los ojos con una mueca antes de volverlos a abrir.

Trato de moverse sin despertar al cuerpo caliente que se amoldaba a su cuerpo detrás de ella, sin embargo este la retenía fuertemente contra el.

El brazo de Jace rodeaba su cintura, un agarre fuerte contra ella pero a la vez suave. Sonrió al ver que su propia mano estaba bajo la de el y que sus dedos se entrelazaban, su suave respiración chocaba contra su cuello enviándole descargas en todo el cuerpo.

Se quedo unos minutos mirando a la nada, hasta que acepto el hecho de que no podría volver a dormir, empujo suavemente su cuerpo lejos de el.

Jace gruño con molestia y la acerco aun mas. Clary río ligeramente.

-Suéltame idiota.- Jace aspiro profundamente y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

-Esa no es bonita forma de despertarme pequeña.-Su voz sonó ronca y eso de alguna forma hizo que Clary sintiera (extrañamente) que su piel se erizaba y que su cuerpo quisiera arquearse a el.

-Oh, perdóneme señor flojo. ¿Como deseaba que lo despertara?-Clary dijo tratando de ignorar las extrañas sensaciones que la invadían.

-Un rico desayuno hubiera estado bien- dijo el y Clary pudo apostar que sonreía.

-Eso le toca a Izzy.

-Ok. Oficialmente haz arruinado mi día.- Jace la dejo ir con un suspiro y se incorporo lentamente. Clary lo imito con pesadez.

-Tu empezaste. Deberías dejar de acosarme por las mañanas.

-Ya sabes. Costumbre.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nunca aprendes ¿cierto?- dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a tirar de las cobijas.

-¿Entender que?- pregunto Jace mientras se levantaba y al igual que ella comenzó a recoger las cosas.

-Que yo no soy como las otras.- dijo ella lanzándole una almohada que lo golpeo en el rostro.

Jace río.

-Jamás lo olvido pequeña. Tu sabes las otras son mas amables.

Clary bufo ocultando una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Esta listo el desayuno.- Isabelle toco la puerta de Clary con fuerza.

-Ya voy Izzy, deja que me ponga ropa al menos.- respondió la pelirroja luchando por subirse los jeans.

-Te quiero ahí en cinco minutos Clarissa.-Clary escucho el sonido de tacones alejarse.

Corrió por su cepillo al baño y se comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Parecía que habían estado jugando con el toda la noche, hizo una mueca al sentir otro jalón en su cabello.

Cuando su cabello parecía al menos presentable salió apresurada y camino hacia el comedor.

Ya todos estaban ahí y para alivio de Clary había cereal y leche en lugar de comida (nada comestible) de Izzy.

Jace sonrió al verla entrar.

-¡Hey!- la saludo risueño. Clary le sonrió devuelta.

-Buenos días Clary- Alec se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días- contesto.

-Ya que hoy todos andamos muy melosos- Izzy le hizo un espacio en su asiento y palmeo el lugar indicando a Clary que se sentara. Ella obedeció sonriente.

-¿Has recibido noticias de Idris, Alec? – Jace miro a Alec

-Pidieron que nos mantengamos en un perfil bajo, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles en Idris.

Jace entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-¿A que se refieren con perfil bajo?- pregunto Isabelle frunciendo el seño.- ¿No es suficiente con que vayamos a una escuela mundana?

-No quieren que cacemos por un tiempo.

-No hablaran enserio, ¿Qué hay de los demonios? Ellos no van a esperar a que volvamos.

-Son ordenes Isabelle, los demonios están usando a los humanos para encontrarnos con mayor rapidez, parecen tener un cierto interés en cazadores de sombras jóvenes, están apareciendo demasiados cazadores muertos.

-Parece que se están desesperando.- apunto Clary, a su lado Jace asintió.

-La clave aun no sabe a que cazador buscan, pero es obvio que es joven.

-¿Por qué buscarían un cazador de demonios?- pregunto Isabelle.

-Somos extremadamente encantadores. Yo me secuestraría.

-Por el ángel, silencio Jace- juro Clary.

Jace se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a dejar de cazar por un tiempo.-los ojos de Alec miraron seriamente a Jace. -Sin excusas.

-Esta bien Alec, voy a intentarlo.

-Estas olvidando Alec que somos buenos atrayendo problemas, ¿como piensas lidiar con eso?- Isabelle se levanto y coloco un plato de cereal frente a Clary. Esta le sonrío agradecida.

-Como dije, mantener un perfil bajo es la prioridad.

-¿Maryse volverá pronto?- pregunto Clary mientras comía.

Alec asintió.- Esta arreglando algunos asuntos, pero si, espera volver al termino de esta semana.

Clary sonrió, sin embargo en su mente hizo una mueca, Maryse no era realmente una fan de Clary, no se odiaban, sin embargo siempre había una incomodidad en el momento en el que tenían que verse.

Clary sospechaba que era el hecho de que sus propios hijos adoraban a Clary.

-Mas aburrida mi vida no puede ser.- Jace estiro los brazos con pesadez.

-No hablaras enserio, no después de lo de ayer.- Isabelle le guiño un ojo.

-¿Tendrá que ver con cierta chica nueva?- Clary se unió con una risita.

-¿Celosa?- Jace sonrió ladinamente.

-Ni un poco.

Jace hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

El tono de llamada del celular de Clary la hizo que evitara responderle, lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras contestaba.

-¡Mas te vale Clarissa que no hayas olvidado lo de hoy!- La voz de Maia a hizo jadear sorprendida.

-Lo siento Maia, algo me entretuvo pero ya voy de salida.- le hizo una señal a Isabelle mientras se levantaba.

Jace la detuvo, tomo su mano con rapidez y la volteo hacía el.

-¿No pensaras en salir? – El ceño de Jace se profundizo.

-No tardare.- Clary jalo su mano en un intento de soltarse, pero Jace no se inmuto.

-Voy contigo.- dijo mientras se levantaba a su lado. Clary negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a llevarte para que peleen como niños. Ya he aprendido la lección.

Jace apresó su mano con mas fuerza.

-Dile al idiota que te deje ir, el te tiene todos los fines de semana, que no sea posesivo, solo es este día.

Clary rió.

-¿Estas lista? -Isabelle se acerco con una gran mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros.

Jace refunfuño molesto.

-¿Por qué tu si vas? También te cae mal la loba.

-Soy la mejor amiga de Clary.- Isabelle explico con arrogancia.

-¡Ey! Yo soy su mejor amigo.

-Soy una chica, definitivamente te ganó.

Jace soltó la mano de Clary con derrota.

-¡Más te vale cuidar de ellas loba!- Grito para que Maia lo escuchara. Esta soltó un bufido en el oído de Clary.

-¿Quién se cree?

Clary se despidió de la mano, y camino junto a Isabelle hacía la salida.

* * *

Alec bostezo mientras caminaba lejos del instituto. Se sentía aliviado de que Jace estuviera absorto en el hecho de que Clary se había ido, con Isabelle y Maia.

Meses atrás, se hubiera sentido furioso y triste.

Cuando aun estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de Jace.

Y cuando odiaba a Clary.

Su relación con Clary nunca había sido buena, infestada por los celos de ambos lados, parecían incapaces de llevarse bien.

Cuando Jace conoció a Clary, no se llevaron bien, parecían detestarse el uno al otro, peleaban seguidamente y eran incapaces de estar en una habitación con el otro, entonces, de un día para otro, Jace reía junto a Clary, se volvieron inseparables y los mejores amigos. Alec se sintió mas amenazado que nunca.

Comenzó a hacer las cosas sumamente difíciles para Clary y el odio dentro de el crecía cada vez mas.

Después, Jace le había pedido a Alec ser su parabatai, un hecho que lleno de alegría, sin ocultarla le gustaba burlarse de Clary por aquella situación, ante su sorpresa la relación de Clary y Jace no había cambiado, Clary no parecía molesta, triste o traicionada.

Algo que aun en la actualidad sorprendía a Alec.

¿Por qué no la había elegido a ella?

Una ráfaga de viento lo hizo detener sus cavilaciones, se coloco el gorro y metió sus manos dentro de su chamarra. Aquella tarde el frío del otoño había comenzado a calar.

Se dirigió hacia el parque mientras caminaba con lentitud.

No había casi nadie, estaba oscureciendo y había niebla por todas partes.

Y lo vio.

Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, con sus ojos de gato observándolo todo, a el.

Llevaba un gran abrigo rojo, camisa negra y pantalones entubados rojos. Y estaba lleno de purpurina. Su cabello, como una corona de espinas brillaba y sus uñas estaban pintadas de morado? Al instante su pulso se acelero, y Alec comenzó a sonrojarse. El brujo sonrió.

-Hola mi querido nephilim.

* * *

Clary se subió el vestido de nuevo, antes de que la tela mostrara mas piel de la necesaria.

-¡Te dijo que esto es una blusa!- Chillo Clary.

-Es un vestido.

-No puedo creer que hayan tenido que ir a cambiarse a un baño publico.- Maia rio divertida. –Solo para que Jace no las viera.

-¿Bromeas? Jace hubiera seguido a Clary como un perrito sobreprotector y celoso.

-¿A ti no?

-Soy su hermana, y soy mas parecido a el, sabe que se como actuar en estos lugares, sin embargo Clary es como una monjita en un bar, van a atacarla sin pensar.

-¡Oye!- Replico Clary ofendida.

Isabelle la hizo callar y señalo frente a ella.

El club pandemónium emitía un azul fosforescente y aun en la calle la música retumbaba con fuerza.

Los ojos de Clary se ampliaron con fuerza al ver la enorme fila rodeando al club. Los gorilas de la puerta revisaban meticulosamente a cada persona y la fila avanzaba con lentitud.

-Mejor me formo antes de que la fila se haga mas larga y sea imposible entrar.

Maia se alejo mientras Isabelle y Clary se sentaron junto a la entrada.

Un chico llamo la atención de Clary, sus puntas azules se alzaban atractivamente, el chico se acerco al gorila sin estar formado, el gorila pareció reconocerlo, quito la cadena y lo dejo pasar.

El chico pareció sentir la mirada de Clary porque miro hacia ella, sonrió coquetamente, y volvió hacia el gorila susurro unas palabras en su oído y las señalo, el chico se dio la vuelta y entro al club.

-¡Ustedes, entren!- el gorila las señalo y las incito a acercarse.

Clary miro a Isabelle sorprendida, pero esta ya hablaba por teléfono con Maia.

-Mi amiga esta formada, ¿puede dejarla pasar cuando venga? Su nombre es Maia.

El gorila asintió.

Isabelle y Clary se escurrieron entre la gente, un ritmo electrónico llenaba el lugar, Isabelle comenzó a bailar al instante uniéndose a un grupo con facilidad.

Clary la miro sorprendida, y comenzó a bailar también en un intento de tal vez, atraer a alguien.

Y lo vio, el chico bailaba también solo, pero su mirada estaba en ella, Clary bailo con lentitud en un intento de parecer atractiva, mientras se sonrojaba, este sonrió divertido, se abrió paso entre la gente en lo que parecía un intento de llegar a ella, los ojos de Clary se abrieron con sorpresa, sin embargo siguió bailando en un intento de parecer natural y no nerviosa como estaba.

El chico finalmente estuvo a su lado y le sonrió con coquetería.

-Hola linda.- Clary sonrió amablemente.

-Hola.

-Baila conmigo.- estiro la mano en un intento de agarrar la cintura de Clary.

-Ella no viene sola.- la voz filosa de Jace detrás de ella la hizo saltar con conmoción, con un manotazo retiro la mano del chico y coloco la propia en la cintura de Clary.

-Ella entro sola.- replico el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, ahora no lo esta

El chico se alejo con las manos en alto, mostrando su redición antes de perderse entre la gente.

Jace abrazo la cintura de Clary con sus brazos con posesividad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Clary pregunto nerviosa.

-Salvándolas idiotas, ¿que crees que haces coqueteándole a un demonio?- Jace le dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-Yo no…. Espera ¿Un demonio?

-Es obvio que tu entrenamiento de todos estos años no a servido ni un poco, ¿cierto? No has podido reconocer a un demonio, tienes suerte de no tener marcas visibles, te hubiera asesinado en el primer momento.

-Clary ¿has visto al chico de pelo azul? Me dijo que me buscaría… ¿Jace que haces aquí?

-Al pareces salvándonos.- susurro Clary.

-¿Salvándonos? Jace es hora de que dejes a Clary salir, ya pareces su mama.

-Pues parece que tengo que ser también la tuya Isabelle.

Isabelle frunció el ceño, Clary antes de que replicara la interrumpió.

-Es un demonio Isabelle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intento bailar conmigo – Respondió Clary.

-¿Contigo?- Isabelle pareció confundida.

-¿Algún problema?

-Clary el me busco a mi.

-No es verdad.

-No puedo creer que se peleen por un maldito demonio.- Jace levanto los brazos exasperado.

-¿Por qué nos buscaría? Somos cazadoras…

-Clary oculta sus runas y tu vestido las cubre totalmente, ¿olvidas que si no ven tus runas, no pueden saber que eres cazadora de demonios?- El tono de Jace se volvió filoso y desaprobador.

Isabelle enrojeció.

-¿Y querían salir solas?

-Sabíamos que no nos dejarías divertirnos, si no fuera por ti ya tendría mas experiencia en estas cosas, idiota. Odiarías el vestido y me harías usar otra cosa, no me dejarías bailar y estarías molestando.

Jace frunció el ceño.

-Me gusta el vestido.- dijo con un gruñido.

Clary enrojeció apenada, Isabelle lo miro sorprendida y entrecerró lo ojos sospechosamente.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Cacemos al demonio.- Jace sonrió emocionado.

-¿Lo olvidas? Alec nos advirtió que nada de cacerías.

-Alec no esta aquí. – contrarresto Clary para sorpresa de Isabelle.

Jace saco dos armas de sus botas y una se la tendió a Clary.

-Miguel.- susurro Clary reconociéndola. Esta brillo al nombrar su nombre. La metió en su propia bota.

-Usa tu látigo.- miro la muñeca de Isabelle que estaba cubierta por su látigo.

Isabelle asintió.

Isabelle tu atráelo, Clary se quedara conmigo, el ya sabe que soy un cazador de sombras, y tal vez, si es inteligente comprendió que Clary también lo es.

Isabelle se dirigió al centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar exóticamente.

Jace negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que haría algo así.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunto Clary atrayendo su atención.

-Las seguí.- Jace la abrazo de la cintura.- Baila, el demonio parece sospechar.

Clary suspiro pesadamente pero coloco sus manos en sus hombros y se comenzó a mover.

-No lo haces mal. – sonrió Jace mientras la hacia dar una vuelta. -¿Estas segura que te tengo tan aprisionada?

Clary rio. –No se dan vueltas en este baile Jace, no estamos en Idris.

-¿De quien fue la idea?- pregunto Jace.

-Maia supo del club, Isabelle se emociono. – Explico Clary.

Jace asintió.

-Debiste decirme.

-Creo que esa no era una opción, sin embargo si bailas conmigo en lugar de refunfuñar a mi alrededor podría invitarte después.

Jace pareció querer contestarle, pero algo mas atrajo su atención.

-Lo tiene.- le susurro a Clary en el oído.

Se separaron con rapidez y siguieron al demonio que era guiado por Isabelle al cuarto de limpieza.

Clary saco su arma y entraron tras de ellos.

Este ya tenia a Isabelle acorralada en la pared, en un intento por besarla.

-Hola de nuevo. – Jace le sonrió al demonio que volteo sorprendido.

Miro a Isabelle con confusión, esta se subió la manga mostrando la runa angelical en ella.

El demonio rugió y se lanzo contra Clary, quien parecía la mas pequeña y fácil de vencer, sin embargo esta lanzo su daga con rapidez incrustándolo en la pared contraria.

El demonio enseño los dientes furioso.

Jace se acerco a el con su arma en la mano. La coloco en el cuello del demonio.

-Elegiste a la equivocada.- dijo amenazadoramente.

-¡Esperen! Se donde esta Valentine. – Chillo con miedo.

-Mientes.- los ojos de Jace brillaron con furia.

-¡Es verdad! Todos lo sabemos. Esta preparando algo grande. Y nos envió a buscar a dos cazadores de sombras. Puedo decirles todo.

-Valentine esta muerto.- replico Clary.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque soy su hija. – Clary le quito la daga con un rápido movimiento antes de volverla a incrustar, esta vez en el pecho.

* * *

_Palabras:3,093 (Únicamente el capitulo)_

_Reading Time:00:15:27 _

* * *

_Lo primero que vieron es como…. La historia de cómo se conocieron Jace y Clary, esto se va a repetir muchas veces._

_Muchísimas gracias por comentar a:_

_Arii Black-18, sofipatch, jonathaclary (Gracías ^-^que bueno que te gusto) ya a nekozombie3000_

_Gracias a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos o la siguen:_

_MaleAgus1, Brasileia75, AlexIVVI, lauramariam98, Lalala23, ScarlettBlack22, Bry2506, Alessandra Fairchild. _

_Muchas gracias de nuevo._

**_Dark Erzebeth._**

_(Erzebeth cae rendida en su cama después de una exhaustiva escritura)_


	3. Respiro de vida

**Never let me go.**

Capitulo III.

**Respiro de vida.**

"**Estaba buscando un respiro de vida****  
****por un pequeño toque de luz celestial****  
****pero todos los coros en mi cabeza cantan no oh oh."**

_**(Florence + The Machine- Breath of life) **_

_Maryse miro a la mujer sentada frente a ella, Jocelyn había cambiado completamente, ahora era casi una mundana, salvo por las pequeñas cicatrices que aun existían en el cuerpo de Jocelyn. _

_-¿Ella es…?- pregunto mirando a Clary quien estaba caminando por toda la biblioteca, con pasos torpes pero seguros se movía de un lugar a otro. _

_-Sí, es hija de Valentine._

_-Sabes que tengo que hacerle saber a la clave sobre ti. _

_Los ojos de Jocelyn brillaron con furia._

_-No lo hagas, no tengo a donde ir Maryse, te lo pido, no pueden saber sobre nosotras. Necesito tu ayuda._

_-¿Ahora la necesitas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Se que posiblemente no este en posición para pedirte esto pero… _

_-No, no lo estas, no tienes derecho a venir a pedirme ayuda, por tu culpa y la de tu esposo somos despreciados por nuestra propia raza._

_-No se te obligo Maryse, yo también sufrí, no perdiste nada, tienes todo, pudiste empezar de nuevo… ¿Y yo? Mi casa fue destruida, no puedo mantenerme ni a mi ni a mi hija, vivimos en un horrible lugar, no tengo familia, perdí a mi hijo, lo tienes todo Maryse… Todo. _

_-¿Necesitas un lugar para vivir?_

_-No… lo que quiero es que ayudes a que Clary pueda entrenarse como cazadora de sombras._

_-¿Piensas que tu hija será aceptada por la clave? _

_-No lo se, eso no es lo que busco, quiero que ella aprenda a defenderse, a luchar, no quiero tener nada que ver con los cazadores de sombras, pero no puedo dejarla desprotegida, ella tiene que poder protegerse por si misma, por si algo sucede, por si yo no estoy._

_Maryse la miro atentamente, buscando una forma de negarse, la clave tenia la mirada fija en la familia Lightwood, no podía arriesgarse a poner en su familia en peligro. _

_Jocelyn se levanto repentinamente, obligando a Maryse a abandonar sus cavilaciones. _

_-¿Clary?- La pequeña se había perdido de la vista de las dos mujeres, quienes comenzaron a buscarla rápidamente. _

_Maryse se puso alerta cuando escucho suaves golpes detrás de ellas, noto que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y que esta se azotaba con el viento. _

_-Jocelyn, tu hija debió salir. _

_Jocelyn salió apresurada de la habitación, su rostro pálido impresiono a Maryse. _

_-No pudo haber salido del instituto Jocelyn, esta dentro, solo hay que encontrarla, no le va a pasar nada. _

_Jocelyn asintió, sin embargo no parecía haberse calmado._

_-¡Que te has creído!- Jocelyn reconoció la voz de su hija, corrió en su dirección._

_Clary se encontraba parada en medio del pasillo, los brazos cruzados y la postura defensiva sorprendió a Jocelyn, Clary no era una persona violenta, sin embargo esta parecía enojada. _

_Delante de ella un niño rubio miraba a Clary con el ceño fruncido. _

_El corazón de Jocelyn se detuvo._

_-"Jonathan"- Su mente pensó con anhelo. _

_Sin embargo al instante se recompuso, su hijo estaba muerto, el no era Jonathan._

_-Te lo dije, no puedes correr en los pasillos, no puedes gritar aquí, no se que estés haciendo aquí mundana, pero es obvio que no perteneces aquí. _

_-Ella no es una mundana.- Jocelyn se acerco lentamente a su hija, sin embargo miraba aun al niño. El pequeño era realmente hermoso, las facciones aun suaves de la infancia, delgado, los ojos de un brillante dorado, el cabello rubio un poco largo, cayendo desordenadamente sobre su cara, sin embargo eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Jocelyn; las palabras adecuadas, los movimientos llenos de gracia, sus ojos estudiándolo todo, sin miedo, la madurez que aun siendo cazador de sombras era sorprendente en su edad, y la soledad que parecía rodearlo. _

_Su mente recordó a Valentine sin quererlo._

_-¿Qué es un mundano? – pregunto Clary mirando a su madre. _

_-¿Quiénes son?- el niño ignoro a Clary y miro a Jocelyn recelosamente. _

_-Suficiente Jace, ve a tu cuarto.- Maryse se acerco con rapidez, tomo al niño de la mano y lo incito a caminar lejos. Este se soltó de su mano suavemente, miro una ultima vez a Clary con el ceño fruncido y después camino lejos. _

_Jocelyn miro a Maryse confundida. –Ese no es Alexander. _

_-No, no lo es, es hijo de Michael Wayland. _

_Jocelyn asintió suavemente. _

_-¿Por qué esta aquí? _

_-Michael Wayland murió, y el fue enviado aquí. _

_Jocelyn asintió comprendiendo. _

_-Así que supongo que… esta bien, puedo arreglar un cuarto para tu hija…_

_-¡No!- Jocelyn negó exaltada. – Ella no se quedara aquí._

_-¿A que te refieres Jocelyn? ¿Cómo crees que va a ser entrenada? Ella tiene que tener entrenamiento todos los días, en horas respetadas. _

_-Ella vivirá en mi casa, ira a la escuela mundana…_

_-¿Por qué ella necesitaría la escuela mundana? Ella será una cazadora de sombras. _

_-Ella debe decidir lo que desea cuando crezca, quiero que ella pueda vivir como una mundana si lo desea. _

_Maryse negó con la cabeza con incertidumbre. _

_-Entonces tráela aquí después de sus clases mundanas, todos lo días Jocelyn, no puede faltar, vendrás a recogerla cuando la practica termine, ¿comprendes?_

_Jocelyn asintió. -¿Qué hay de los instructores? ¿Ellos dirán algo? _

_-No sabrán sobre ti Jocelyn, solo será una niña que tienen que entrenar. _

_-Gracias Maryse.- Jocelyn miro con gratitud a la mujer. Esta asintió. _

_-Las esperare aquí mañana. _

_Jocelyn tomo a Clary de la mano y se despidió de Maryse con un asentimiento de cabeza, y camino fuera del instituto._

* * *

Clary, Jace e Isabelle salieron apresurados del club pandemónium, los oídos de Clary punzaban del ruido dentro del club, sin embargo había algo mas que mantenía el ceño fruncido de Clary, el demonio y el nombre de su padre.

-¡Te digo que mis amigas están adentro!- Clary reconoció a Maia, quien le gritaba al guardia con los puños apretados.

Clary empujo al guardia y tomo a Maia de la mano alejándose del club.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nos vamos.- Isabelle se acerco a ellas junto a Jace.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Maia miro a Jace impresionada. -¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Deja las preguntas lobita, nos vamos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Para el taxi.- le grito Isabelle a Clary mirando el automóvil pasar.

Clary levanto el brazo con rapidez, el taxi se paro con un rechinido a su lado.

Jace abrió la puerta y se metieron con rapidez en el auto.

-Ni una palabra a Alec.- susurro Jace a Clary e Isabelle. Estas asintieron, comprendiendo.

-Ni siquiera entre.- susurro Maia con molestia.

-Y me alegro de eso.- Clary se recostó contra Jace con cansancio, Jace acaricio su brazo comprendiendo e incitándola a dormir.

Clary despertó con el frio tocando sus mejillas, justo después de haber sido tomada en brazos cálidos, abrió los ojos con rapidez, Jace la miro tranquilizadoramente.

-Esta bien, te estoy llevando a dormir.

-Pero tengo que bañarme.

Jace suspiro pesadamente.- De acuerdo.- dijo bajándola lentamente frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Después de que te bañes, ve a mi habitación.

-Pero… -protesto Clary.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo mirándola seriamente. Clary asintió comprendiendo.

Jace se alejo, camino hacía su habitación, sin embargo camino hacia la habitación de Alec. Toco la puerta con suavidad varias veces, sin embargo no hubo contestación alguna.

-¿Alec?- frunciendo el ceño abrió la puerta, la cama estaba hecha, y no había ningún rastro de Alec.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Jace miro hacia atrás sorprendido, Isabelle miro curiosa a Jace.

-Busco a Alec, pero parece que no esta.

-Supongo que salió.- dijo Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero con quien?- pregunto Jace confundido.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza. –Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Sera imposible que Alec nos diga.

Jace asintió.

-Me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Isabelle rio.

-Si hermano mayor.- dijo divertida. Jace le sonrió de vuelta antes de regresar a su cuarto.

Clary no tardo mucho en llegar al cuarto del chico, abrió la puerta sin tocar y encontró a un Jace profundamente dormido, sonrió con ternura, y con un poco de alivio, no le gustaba hablar de Valentine, era un tema que prefería evitar.

Su padre era la única cosa que odiaba hablar con Jace, habían sufrido tanto por eso.

Camino hacía el chico y se sentó a su lado, miro con apreciación su rostro, muy pocas veces el rostro de Jace se relajaba de aquella manera, la mayoría de veces era cuando dormía, sin embargo parecía que el pasado a veces incluso perturbaba los sueños de Jace.

Acaricio con suavidad el cabello de Jace y lo aparto de su rostro, acaricio la mejilla de Jace con las yemas de los dedos.

Las mejillas de Clary se sonrojaron al notar lo que hacía, y aparto rápidamente su mano del chico.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se levantaba, sin embargo el resplandor de algo en la mano de Jace la hizo detenerse, el chico mantenía encerrado en su puño un objeto.

Clary con el ceño fruncido tomo su mano entre las suyas con suavidad tratando de evitar que Jace se despertara, abrió su mano lentamente.

En ella estaba un pedazo del espejo portal. Aquel que Clary y Jace habían quebrado años antes.

Miro el pedazo con horror, sin embargo al instante aquel sentimiento lo sustillo una profunda tristeza, las heridas de Jace aún no habían sido sanadas, ni siquiera ella podía evitar eso.

Saco el espejo de su mano, y lo miro por unos segundos, podía ver las estrellas del otro lado, pero solo eso, ningún rastro de la casa Wayland, dejo el espejo en el mueble aun lado de la cama y miro a Jace unos segundos, se levanto y camino hacía la puerta.

_Quédate conmigo Clary. Por favor._

Clary exhalo sobresaltada. La voz de pequeño de Jace había sonado en la habitación, el triste rostro infantil de Jace en la oscuridad se instalo en la mente de Clary impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa.

Con rapidez volvió hacia Jace, apago la luz de la habitación y se acostó junto a Jace, como el sobre las cobijas, al instante Jace se levanto sobresaltado.

A través de la oscuridad Clary noto como el puño de Jace se cerraba buscando algo en el.

-Esta bien.- susurro Clary. –Soy yo.- lo tomo de la mano y lo incito a volver a acostarse.

-Me has asustado.- susurro de vuelta.

-Lo siento.- Clary rio.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- pregunto Jace, mientras encerraba entre sus brazos a Clary.

-Creo que sí.- Clary se amoldo contra el cuerpo de Jace inmediatamente, siempre que estaban abrazados de esa manera, le sorprendía a Clary la forma en que su cuerpo parecía reconocer a Jace, y la familiaridad en la que se sentía.

-¿Crees que sea cierto?- pregunto Jace finalmente después de unos segundos.

-No lo se.- dijo Clary decepcionada de que hubiera recordado el asunto.- Pero desearía que no.

-¿Es malo que lo extrañe?- pregunto en un susurro, Clary recordó que la pregunta ya se había hecho antes, años atrás.

-No, el te crio Jace, tienes derecho a extrañarlo, sin embargo tu sabes por que me es incapaz perdonarlo.

-Lo se, me gustaría que yo tampoco tuviera algún sentimiento sobre esto.

Clary apretó la mano de Jace.

-Pero entonces no serias tu.

Jace no volvió a hablar y finalmente Clary cayo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Alec se sentó al lado de Magnus con lentitud, sin embargo no despego los ojos del suelo.

-Hola.- susurro con nerviosismo.

El brujo rio a su lado.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que me había deshecho hace mucho del Alec tímido.- Alec enrojeció.

-Es que…

-Lo se, lo se, mi Alexander es realmente tímido.- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que has que podido escaparte de tus hermanos?- Pregunto divertido.

-Clary salió con Isabelle, y Jace esta preocupado por Clary, no es normal que salga cuando están juntos, porque cuando lo están el mundo parece desaparecer para ellos.

Magnus sonrió.

-¿Estas seguro de que ellos no están saliendo?

-No, no lo están. Yo también creía antes eso, pero no creo que se interesen de esa manera el uno por el otro.

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Clary. Me parece una hazaña el que sea la única mujer, aparte de tu hermana que piense que Jace es un idiota.

-Ellos siempre han sido así, sin embargo creo que ella también tiene una debilidad con el.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Magnus.

Alec finalmente lo miro con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Por mas que Jace haga estupideces, Clary siempre lo ha perdonado, sin importar que. De hecho ellos jamás han tenido una verdadera pelea.

-Y sigue rogando por eso.- Alec lo miro por primera vez sobresaltado.

-Bueno por lo que me has dicho ellos tienen una amistad muy sincera.- se explico Magnus.- pero jamás se han peleado, jamás han tenido un verdadero problema, no han tenido que probar su amistad.- Magnus miro a Alec con seriedad.- Si alguna vez realmente se pelean, no habrá una base lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amistad no se derrumbe.

Alec suspiro pesadamente.

-No me gustaría verlos pelearse.

Magnus rio estruendosamente.

-¿Dónde esta el Alec, que odiaba a esa chica con todo su ser? El estaría contento con la situación.

-Es cierto, hubiera adorado la idea, de una forma cruel hubiera deseado tanto esa escena, aun si eso le hacía daño a Jace, no me importaba. Yo podría estar ahí para sanarlo.-Miro a Magnus con seriedad.- Pero desapareció cuando te conocí. Y me alegra eso.– Alec miro nerviosamente a todos lados mientras decía las palabras, admitirlo era quitarse un gran peso de los hombros, tal vez aun no llegaban a la palabra amor, tal vez aun seguía queriendo a Jace, pero se sentía tan cerca, que creía poder tocarla con los dedos.

La mano de Magnus lo obligo a mirarlo, este tenia la mirada fija en el, sus dedos presionaban la mejilla de Alec, era como una caricia al alma de Alec, una forma de lastimarlo o llenarlo de alegría voraz.

-Alexander.- susurro Magnus antes de inclinarse y encontrarse con sus labios con suavidad.

El cuerpo de Alec se alzo hacía Magnus inconscientemente, sus brazos aferraron el abrigo del brujo atrayéndolo aun mas a el.

Y la presión de sus labios se hizo mas fuerte, y esta vez era una lucha de labios los brazos de Alec recorrieron su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho y finalmente su rostro; acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, separo sus bocas en un intento de respirar, Magnus sin detenerse beso su cuello con ternura, Alec gimió suavemente, y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás aferrando los dedos en el cabello de Magnus. Sobre ellos Alec miro las estrellas brillar fuertemente antes de cerrar los ojos inconscientemente.

Magnus chupo la piel envuelto en un mar de lujuria, aquel lugar no era el adecuado, sin embargo lo deseaba, lo necesitaba como el respiro de vida de un moribundo.

Y la sensación de ser uno con Magnus envió descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo, _"Soy tuyo"_ susurro su mente deseando decir las palabras en voz alta.

-¿Magnus?- Los dos se separaron con una exhalación. Ante ellos una hermosa mujer los miraba con una mano en la boca, tal vez sorprendida o bien solo divertida, sin embargo Alec lo noto al instante, era una vampiro.

Se llevo una mano al suéter, sin embargo recordó que no llevaba armas con el.

Intento levantarse, sin embargo Magnus lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-Camille. – susurro el brujo. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Lo siento, creo que he interrumpido algo ¿cierto?- su expresión apenada no convenció a Alec.

La mujer se acerco a ellos, y Alec pudo verla mejor, llevaba un vestido color hueso que simplemente era imposible de pensar en esa noche,

Y solamente una chal de seda blanco cubría sus hombros elegantemente, la mirada penetrante de la vampiresa solo se enfocaba en Magnus. Incluso Alec pudo notar las olas de lujuria que los ojos de Camille emitían mientras miraba a Magnus.

Magnus se levanto.

-Parece que sí mi querida Camille.- Alec noto el tono filoso que pareció invadir la voz de Magnus. –Tal vez en alguna otra ocasión podamos vernos, ahora llevare a mi amigo a su casa.

Magnus tomo la mano de Alec y lo jalo hacía el, caminaron rápidamente tratando de alejarse de ella.

-Se parece a William .- dijo Camille con una risita.

Magnus no dijo nada, mientras apremiaba a Alec a caminar mas rápido.

* * *

Aline se dejo caer en la cama absolutamente cansada, la mudanza había sido mas pesada de lo que ella había pensado.

Los brazos le dolían horriblemente y la cabeza le punzaba después de tanto estrés.

Sin embargo el lugar había quedado bastante decente, y ahora podría descansar con facilidad y sin preocupaciones.

Sin embargo aun tenia esa sensación de que algo faltaba, algo que siempre parecía asaltarla cuando estaba en casa.

Aline, había vivido 6 años en un orfanato, después de la muerte de su familia cuando esta había muerto cuando Aline solo tenia 3 años, hasta que una familia la había adoptado, si bien su vida al lado de su familia adoptiva no había sido mala, el vacío nunca había sido llenado. Y entonces sus padres adoptivos la habían dejado ir, Aline había decidido mudarse a Nueva York por la cantidad de gente, no tendría necesidad de apegarse a alguien, podía ser finalmente libre y tal vez algún día llenar el vacío en su vida, sus padres adoptivos habían estado de acuerdo con su decisión y habían prometido depositarle dinero siempre y cuando Aline siguiera estudiando.

Para Aline aquella condición no había sido mala, lo único que Aline deseaba era normalidad en su vida.

Aline desvió sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cuarto, las paredes las había pintado de un color hueso, sin embargo no había nada mas sobre ellas, pensó en poner los cuadros que le habían enviado de la familia, sin embargo a Aline aquello no le parecía una buena idea.

Con un suspiro se envolvió entre sus cobijas con el único deseo de dormir profundamente durante toda la noche, tal vez el siguiente día seria mejor que aquellas ultimas semanas.

* * *

_Palabras: 3,021 _

_Reading Time: 15:06_

* * *

_Espero les hay gustado el capitulo, aun faltan muchas cosas por descubrir sobre Aline, el titulo del capitulo hace referencia a Alec y Magnus, habrá mucho sobre esta pareja._

_El siguiente capitulo lo tengo planeado para que sea un poco sobre la relación de Jace y Clary desde el punto de vista de Alec, ¿a alguien le gustaría? ;)_

_¿Alguien de por aquí ve The Vampire Diaries? _

_Porque estoy en una depresión horrible después del 5x22, ¡necesito llorarlo!_

_Ok, a lo que iba:_

_Gracias por comentar a:_

_Jonathaclary (no se hablo mucho sobre eso en este capitulo, pero próximamente se revelaran algunas cosas), without fears, tengoku no tenshi._

_A los que pusieron la historia en favoritos o la siguen:_

_Tsubasa Flourite, sofipatch. _

_Gracias a quien comento, me hacen muy feliz._

_**Dark Erzebeth.**_


	4. Mío

**Never let me go.**

Capitulo IV.

_Capitulo especial_

**Mío.**

_AH, AH, AH, AH, AH._

-Alec, ¿oíste eso?- Alec retiro la vista de su libro y alzo los ojos hacia Jace, quien había estado sentado en la cama mirando sus nuevos juguetes (armas), al contrario de Alec a quien secretamente aun le daba miedo usar un arma incorrectamente, Jace parecía tener un gran conocimiento sobre ellas, parecía que solo eran una parte mas de el.

Sus ojos brillaban con admiración cada vez que su mirada se posaba en el, Jace Wayland había llegado al instituto a los diez años, y un año después el niño seguía siendo un misterio para Alec.

Demasiado maduro para su edad.

Demasiado elegante.

Demasiado perfecto.

Demasiado triste y oscuro.

-¿Oír que?- pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo y recogía el libro que había estado leyendo.

Jace permaneció en silencio, Alec comenzó a hablar sin embargo el pequeño rubio lo silencio.

Su mirada dorada se centro en la puerta de la habitación, algunos ruidos en el pasillo no tardaron en presentarse.

-¿Que es...? - La pregunta de Alec se vio interrumpida cuando Jace de un salto se incorporo (con aquella rapidez, facilidad y elegancia que siempre sorprendía a Alec) y abrió la puerta de un jalón.

Alec se acerco a el, sin embargo Jace negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba.

-Yo me encargo, no es necesario que vengas.

-Pero...- Alec intentó detenerlo, sin embargo Jace ya se alejaba con seguridad hacia el pasillo donde los ruidos provenían.

Con un sonido de protesta el niño cerro la puerta suavemente, antes de dejarse caer en la cama, miro el techo durante unos minutos, preguntándose si debería haber ido con Jace, sin embargo, nunca hacía algo contra lo que Jace pedía u ordenaba.

Sus mejillas se encendieron ante tal pensamiento, adoraba a Jace, como si fuera su propio hermano, sin embargo el pequeño rubio no parecía tener ningún sentimiento ante su nueva familia, se retraía y evitaba a cada uno de ellos cuando podía, sin embargo ni Alec ni Isabelle se rendían ante eso y buscaban la forma de que Jace se abriera ante ellos. Aun no daba resultados.

Alec temía que aun cuando pasaran los años, la frialdad de Jace aumentara, hasta finalmente alejarlo de la familia Lightwood.

Cerro los ojos ante aquellos pensamientos nublando su mente.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Jace apareció detrás de ella con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Alec levantándose de la cama y llegando a el.

Jace rechino los dientes.

-Hay una niña.

-¿Izzy?- Jace negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es ella, parece una mundi.- Alec frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hace una mundi en el instituto?

-Te he dicho que me parecía una mundi, sin embargo no lo es.- El tono de Jace se volvió filoso.

Alec lo miro asombrado ante su actitud, Jace pareció notarlo y aspiro profundo.

-Lo siento, hay algo que no me gusta de esto.

-¿Notaste algo sospechoso?- pregunto Alec.

Jace cerró los ojos con aparente cansancio y sin responder se acomodo en la cama.

No volvió a hacer algún sonido.

Alec con una mueca salió de la habitación del rubio y se dirigió a la suya, sin embargo sus ojos miraban sospechosamente a todas partes esperando ver algo o escuchar, sin embargo el instituto permaneció callado durante su caminata.

* * *

-¡Alec, dame la maldita patada! – Jace grito exasperado.

Alec respiro profundamente antes de lanzar su pie contra Jace, sin embargo Jace esquivo su patada agachándose ligeramente y lo tiro con un movimiento suave de su mano.

Alec lanzo un grito mientras caía.

Isabelle rio con diversión mientras aplaudía desde su asiento contra la pared.

La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió de un azote, Maryse entro con una mirada furiosa.

-Les he dicho que no empiecen todavía.- Jace volteo los ojos frustrado.

-No tiene caso esperar por Hodge, el ni siquiera sabe pelear bien.

Isabelle asintió.- Es como Alec pero en grande.

-¡Isabelle!- gritaron Alec y Maryse reprobatoriamente.

Jace rio entre dientes pero se mantuvo callado.

-Hoy no esperamos a Hodge, Jace.- Maryse se volvió hacia la puerta.- Entra Clarissa.

Una niña pelirroja y pecosa entro a la habitación mirando con asombro a su alrededor.

Alec miro sorprendido que la niña llevaba ropa de entrenamiento igual que la de Isabelle, y una coleta que mantenía su cabello rizado y rojo lejos de su rostro.

Jace aspiro profundamente como si fuera a gritar, sin embargo volvió a cerrar los labios manteniéndolos en una fina línea y se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Quién es esto?- Alec miro confundido a Maryse y a la niña.

-Esto es una chica Alec, seguramente habrás visto alguna, tu hermana Isabelle es una.- Jace sonrió ladinamente.

Isabelle resoplo.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- Isabelle miro a la niña petulantemente.

Clary sin embargo no la miro de vuelta, sus ojos estaban posados en Jace, con confusión y después furia. Jace sonrió con diversión.

-No te he dicho que no perteneces aquí pecosita.- Los ojos de Clary llamearon con furia.

-¡Jace basta!- Maryse entorno los ojos hacía Jace.

Clary soltó su mochila y la dejo caer contra una de las paredes.

-Sabia que no debería haber venido. ¿Dónde esta mi mama?

Isabelle rio divertida, sin embargo Maryse la cayo con una mirada.

-Su nombre es Clarissa Fray.

-¿Qué esta haciendo una mundana aquí?- Isabelle miro a Maryse molesta.

-No es una mundi, Isabelle. Es una cazadora de sombras, como nosotros.

-No reconozco su apellido.

-No es una familia muy conocida. – Ahora cállense todos, esta niña, quieran o no, va a quedarse, y va a entrenarse con ustedes.

Alec e Isabelle asintieron con molestia, Jace solo frunció el ceño.

Maryse asintió con acuerdo, se volvió hacia Clary.

-Vamos a empezar Clarissa, espero pongas mucha atención, puesto que no podemos atrasarnos con las lecciones.

-Soy Clary.- La interrumpió con rapidez.- Y esta bien, puedo ponerme al corriente, voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Maryse asintió, aunque en realidad no creía que Clary algún día se pudiera poner a la par de sus hijos. Nunca.

La puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Siento llegar tarde.- Hodge entro acomodándose las gafas y con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Maryse lo miro seria por unos segundos, después se acerco a el.

-Tenemos una nueva estudiante Hodge. – El hombre entrecerró los ojos, y después miro a su alrededor buscando a alguien nuevo en la sala.

Inmediatamente encontró a Clary, sus ojos brillaron por un momento, como si hubiera habido un vistazo de reconocimiento, y luego desapareció con rapidez, Alec se pregunto si aquello había sido su imaginación.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Su nombre es Clary, lo demás es irrelevante. – El tono de Maryse se endureció, ante la pregunta.

Hodge pareció entender que Maryse no quería cuestionamientos, por lo que se callo sus preguntas.

-Muy bien.- dijo Hodge, mientras se acercaba a Clary.- Mi nombre es Hodge y soy al igual que tu un cazador de sombras,

-Hodge se encarga de sus estudios, y un instructor especial por lo general se encarga de su entrenamiento físico, sin embargo aun no llega, por lo que yo me encargo de eso temporalmente.

-¿Estudios? No lo entiendo.

-Es casi como la escuela a la que vas Clarissa, los cazadores de sombras también tienen que aprender; runas, libros e idiomas.

Clary trago seco.

-¿Demasiado para ti, pecosita?- Jace rio divertido.

Clary lo miro con furia y Maryse solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Hoy no Jace, por favor.- Pidió Maryse.

Isabelle rio entre dientes divertida ante el espectáculo de su hermano.

Alec negó con la cabeza, no entendía la agresividad que estaban teniendo hacia la niña, si bien el no estaba muy feliz con la idea de una niña que casi era una mundi en el instituto, no sentía la necesidad de molestar a la pelirroja.

-Ven Clarissa.- Maryse la incito a acercarse.

Clary se acerco con lentitud.

Alec pareció notar que la niña temblaba un poco, aun cuando el salón no estaba frio.

-Vamos a empezar con cosas técnicas, no voy a exigirte mucho hoy, pero quiero que pongas atención, como te dije no podemos atrasarnos.

Clary asintió.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Levanta el brazo.-Maryse repito la indicación una vez mas. Su rostro fastidiado no paso desapercibido para Alec y Jace.

Clary alzo el brazo un poco mas, la daga en su mano parecía agitarse suavemente, el temblor del nerviosismo y el miedo.

Clary se dejo caer contra la colchoneta.

Jace soltó una carcajada, que no podía describirse como alegría, si no como una sarcástica y grosera risa. Aquella que se le da a alguien inferior.-No abras creído que seria tan fácil, entrenamos esto por años, nos preparamos para esto por años, tu educación mundana es una tontería.

Clary pareció exaltarse por el insulto, sin embargo permaneció callada.

Maryse ignoro a Jace.

-Por hoy es suficiente Clarissa, en unos minutos tu madre vendrá por ti, ven vamos, date un baño antes de irte.- Tomo la mano de la niña ligeramente mientras esta recogía su mochila y la guio hacia la salida.

-No entiendo, a que se refiere con eso. ¿No vivirá aquí? – Isabelle se volvió a ellos confundida.

-Parece que no.- respondió Jace.

-Creo que la han espantado.- dijo Alec reprobatoriamente.

Jace rio.

-¿Crees eso?- Se limpio la cara sudorosa con su playera blanca. Isabelle hizo una mueca de asco.

-No entiendo cual es la diversión.- Alec lo miro serio.

-Ella es graciosa.- Jace lo miro una ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Isabelle miro a su hermano.

-También tenemos que darnos un baño, vamos. – Se acerco a el y lo empujo a la salida.

* * *

-¡Concéntrate!- Maryse le grito a Clary, mientras esta volvía a caer, esta vez a causa de Isabelle, la morena había caído sobre ella, ganando y al mismo tiempo evitando así algún golpe, se puso de pie mientras le dirija a Clary una mirada de suficiencia.

Seis semanas habían pasado.

Hodge y Jace quienes habían estado estudiando el libro gris, levantaron la vista después de escuchar la caída de Clary, Hodge cerro los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza decepcionado. Jace sonrió enseñando todos los dientes.

Alec notó desde su asiento en el que había estado leyendo un libro, que Clary esta vez se mantuvo callada mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Isabelle se hecho el cabello hacia atrás con un elegante movimiento, Alec se sorprendía siempre ante la elegancia y agilidad que sus hermanos parecían poseer aun cuando estos eran aun muy pequeños.

Jace frunció el ceño ante la salida de la niña y camino detrás de ella sin escuchar las protestas de Maryse y Alec.

Maryse guio a Alec e Isabelle hacia la cocina.

-Coman. Han hecho un buen trabajo.- les tendió un plato de sopa sobre la pequeña isla en el centro de la cocina.

-Pero mama, ¿Qué hay de Jace?.- Al instante Alec se sonrojo al hacer evidente su preocupación por el niño.

Maryse no presto demasiada atención, y no noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Alec.

-Déjalo un rato, si no vuelve pronto, dejare que vayas por el.

-¿Qué hay de pecosita?- Isabelle pregunto mientras trenzaba su brillante pelo negro para alejarlo de su cara, y poder comer.

-Hay que dejar que se le pase el berrinche.- contesto Maryse fríamente.

Isabelle y Alec rieron.

-Lo único que yo me pregunto es ¿Por qué Jace parece realmente interesado en ella?- Hodge entro silenciosamente en la cocina con una sonrisa.

Maryse frunció el ceño.

-¿Interés?

-¿No lo ves? Yo creo que es atracción Maryse.- Hodge rio divertido.

Alec trago en seco, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Un grito dentro de el lo hizo apretar los puños duramente. Mas tarde la confusión de aquellas reacciones lo haría pensar.

-El la odia, eso no es atracción.- Y Maryse le advirtió a Hodge con la mirada que dejara el tema.

Hodge se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla.

No hablaron mientras que comían, el silencio solo se rompía con los cubiertos moviéndose y los pensamientos de Alec, constantemente se dirigían hacía Jace, aquel comentario de Hodge lo había dejado con un sabor amargo en la boca, y la sensación de un vació en su estomago.

Su madre, también parecía estar inquieta, sus ojos se movían constantemente hacía la puerta, tal vez esperando que Jace entrara en algún momento.

No lo hizo, y una hora entera paso, Maryse finalmente se levanto de su asiento.

-Alec ve a buscarlos. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo.

Alec asintió, mientras se levantaba apresuradamente choco contra la mesa causando una queja de su hermana. Susurro una disculpa y camino hacía los pasillos.

El instituto tenía un inquietante silencio, el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, aturdió a Alec, y sus pasos se apresuraron.

Busco en cada habitación, una por una fue abierta de par en par, esperando encontrar a alguno de los niños dentro.

Una desesperación descomunal lo hizo comenzar a correr por todas las habitaciones y sin embargo el patrón era el mismo, ninguna señal de Jace o Clary.

Grito por su madre fuertemente, mientras regresaba por los pasillos, su rostro palidecido, y su expresión de horror asombro a Maryse.

-¿Dónde están?

-No lo se, no los encuentro, no están en ningún lado. – Alec se sorbió la nariz y seco las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro, con la manga de su sudadera.

Maryse soltó un jadeo.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Clary, la cual era la mas próxima del pasillo, la habitación estaba sola, la cama tendida, como siempre, pues Clary no la utilizaba salvo para sentarse o recostarse sobre las cobijas, en el mueble a un lado de su cama, libros apilados, y un cuaderno largo de dibujo, la mochila de Clary estaba recargada en la pared.

No había nada sospechoso.

Maryse camino hacía la habitación de la izquierda, la habitación de Jace.

Tan pulcra como siempre, sin ningún rastro de desorden, el edredón blanco y la pared blanca como se lo había pedido a Maryse, sus armas en un perfecto orden estaban envueltas en una tela sobre su mueble, y un libro descansaba a un lado de ellas.

Maryse comenzó a darse la vuelta, sin embargo algo llamo su atención. Un destello sobre la cama la hizo girar y acercarse.

Había un anillo sobre la cama.

El anillo de Jace, que lucia la primera letra de Wayland, sin embargo, estaba volteado, formando una M.

Maryse frunció el ceño confundida.

Debajo del anillo había una nota, la tomo con los dedos temblorosos.

Una letra que ella reconocería en cualquier parte, aquella que era capaz de enviarle un estremecimiento por el cuerpo como en aquel momento.

_Gracias por cuidar de mis hijos._

_Ahora ellos regresaran a mí._

_Ahora ellos me pertenecen de nuevo. _

_Valentine Morgenstern. _

Maryse grito mientras el anillo se le resbalaba de los dedos y golpeaba el piso rodando, hasta detenerse.

* * *

Alec miro a Jocelyn Fairchild entrar abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca de par en par.

Sus ojos lucían rojos y con una sombra debajo de ellos, Alec supo que estaba devastada.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?- Grito. Mientras señalaba a Maryse acusadoramente.

Maryse se levanto, y al igual que Jocelyn lucia cansada y derrotada.

.Te la he encargado para que cuidaras de ella. Para que la protegieras, ¿ahora donde esta ella?

-Ese no es tu único problema Jocelyn.- Maryse le lanzo la nota con un movimiento brusco.

Jocelyn la leyó, y si su semblante había parecido blanco, esta vez pensó Alec, _lucia como un fantasma. _

Miro a Maryse incrédula, sus labios parecieron no poder dar palabra alguna.

-Eso no es posible.- Jocelyn se dejo caer contra la silla frente a Maryse. –No puede ser cierto.- Se llevo la mano al pecho.- Lo hubiera sabido. – un sollozo broto de su pecho, antes de romper a llorar desconsoladamente,

_Lo hubiera sabido._

* * *

Alec recordaba aquellos meses como un borrón en su vida, como si hubieran sido borrados de su mente, tal vez porque las cosas fueron extrañas desde el día que Jace había desaparecido, con la había ser resultado su hermana de sangre; Clarissa Fray.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

Maryse y Jocelyn desaparecían por mucho tiempo del instituto, y Robert, el padre de Alec, había estado con ellos durante aquellos meses, Isabelle había estado deprimida, no había sonreído durante aquellos meses, salvo cuando la noticia de que tendrían un nuevo hermanito llego a ella.

Maryse estaba embarazada, en un momento en el que la noticia no fue recibida con una gran alegría.

Pasaron meses antes de que recuperaran a Jace y a Clary. Casi un año entero. Valentine los había mantenido ocultos en la casa del lago, Alec nunca supo la historia completa, solo que habían logrado sacarlos y matar a Valentine.

Y algo mas.

Clary había regresado con un niño a su lado. Un niño rubio, un rubio casi plateado.

Y Jace, había vuelto mas oscuro que nunca.

El niño resulto ser el verdadero hermano de Clary, el autentico Jonathan Morgenstern, un pequeño de aproximadamente la edad de Alec, con una oscura aura a su alrededor, no se había quedado mucho tiempo en el instituto, ese mismo día la clave y los hermanos silenciosos entraron estrepitosamente en el lugar, con un solo propósito; llevarse a Jonathan.

Jocelyn intento detenerlos, sin embargo no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para impedir aquello.

Jonathan fue enviado a Idris, tratando de sacarle información y también para cerciorarse que el niño fuera confiable y no un digno hijo de Valentine Morgenstern.

Jocelyn se quedo algunas semanas en Idris junto a Luke, el hombre lobo que se encargaba de cuidar de ella y de Clary.

Clary se quedo en el instituto. Robert volvió a Idris, y las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, sin embargo Jace se apartaba cada vez mas de ellos, había una tristeza casi palpable provenir de el, y evitaba a Clary a toda costa.

Un odio que Alec no sabia que podía poseer se dirigió hacía Clary, aquello era culpa de ella, ella había traído los problemas, y luego había sido secuestrado por su culpa.

El deseo por que ella desapareciera lo había dejado con aturdimiento.

Aquellos sentimientos no eran normales en el, aquel odio no debía de pertenecerle.

* * *

Alec fue vencido nuevamente por Jace. Algo que en realidad no le molestaba. Se levanto del suelo y a su vez levanto la espada que había caído de sus manos.

-Clary, en el centro, vas contra Alec. – Maryse señalo a Clary la espada que Jace tenia en la mano.

Clary se acerco a Jace, este le tendió la espada, Clary pareció dudar, sin embargo tomo la espada, con rapidez y evitando tocar a Jace.

Jace pareció temblar por un momento. Como si aquel gesto lo hiciera enojar, o dañar en lo mas profundo.

La vista de Alec se nublo, un odio irracional pareció segar cualquier otra emoción.

Clary dio el primer paso.

Alec, lanzo su espada automáticamente, sin embargo Clary logro evitarla tirándose al suelo con rapidez.

-Bien hecho, Clarissa, ahora Alec relájate un poco…

Alec no escucho, levanto a Clary bruscamente y luego la lanzo con una fuerza que no parecía haber tenido antes, atreves de la habitación.

Clary chillo fuertemente, Maryse corrió hacia la niña, sin embargo Jace ya estaba ahí, los ojos preocupados, sus manos tocando suavemente el rostro de Clary.

_No. No. No._

Alec chillo en su cabeza.

Jace ayudo a Clary a levantarse y luego la ayudo a salir de la habitación, Jace le dedico una ultima mirada a Alec. Una mirada amenazante. **Apártate.**

Maryse miro a Alec con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Alec negó con la cabeza y luego salió corriendo de ahí. Con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

* * *

Alec había dormido realmente poco, la cabeza le punzaba con pensamientos sobre Jace. Aun había restos de lagrimas que intento quitar con las mangas del suéter.

_¿Por qué? _

Entro con la cabeza agachada al comedor. La esperanza de que tal vez Jace lo hubiera perdonado lo hizo levantar finalmente la cabeza.

Solo Maryse e Isabelle se encontraban sentadas, comían silenciosamente, sin embargo Alec pudo notar que lo observaban de reojo.

Risas en el pasillo los hicieron mirar hacia la puerta, que segundos después se abrió

Jace y Clary entraron rápidamente, no había rastros de risas en sus rostros, sin embargo Alec noto que se miraban con complicidad antes de sentarse.

Jace a un lado de Alec, y Clary en la otra punta de la mesa.

Nadie hablo durante la comida, y la primera en terminar fue Clary quien se retiro con rapidez a su habitación. Jace la siguió poco después, ante eso Alec se levanto segundos después de que Jace cerrara la puerta, y lo siguió atreves de los pasillos.

Con sorpresa lo vio dirigirse a la habitación de Clary.

Alec se quedo retirado de el, esperando no ser notado.

Jace toco con suavidad la puerta, un momento después la puerta se abrió y Jace fue abrazado fuertemente por la pequeña pelirroja.

Risas divertidas le siguieron.

Un dolor lacerante recorrió a Alec.

MIO.

MIO.

_Y fue en ese momento, que Alec comprendió, _

_Que estaba enamorado de Jace._

* * *

_Palabras: 3,517_

_Reading Time: 00:17:35_

* * *

Lo se, quieren matarme, pero es que estaba esperando leer CoHF, antes de subir el capitulo.

Lo siento.

Espero les haya gustado. Un capitulo que realmente tiene relevancia. Aproximadamente dentro de dos capítulos, la perspectiva de Jace y Clary.

Y…. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen. (también a los que no comentan jeje)

Gracias por comentar a:

Arii Black-18, sofipatch, ccg017, fan21 (Gracias por comentar, voy a apresurarme un poco mas OK?)

A quienes la siguen:

.39142072, ccg017, LiloBravo, Isabell Weasley.

Gracias por todo.

**Dark Erzebeth.**

P.D ¿Alguien ira a ver Bajo la misma estrella?


End file.
